Inuyasha Nice?
by lildvlzgirl
Summary: Kagome returns 2 school but finds Inu. w a whole new name! As much as Kagome tries 2 reveal the REAL Inu. within, she falls more & more in love w him & his new personality. But Inu. isn't the only one that likes Kagome for he & Miruko will fight 4 her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . . please don't be greedy so SHARE!  
  
"Inuyasha nice???" by Kerry Dunno  
  
Summary: Kagome returns to school but finds Inuyasha there and . . . he's  
nice!!! Is this real? It turns out Inuyasha is pretty popular. Kagome finds  
herself having to dates! One with Inuyasha or u might say "Lee" and another  
with Miroku!!! She hates dumping boys in there faces. What a problem!  
  
STORY  
  
"Watch out Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.  
"I can take care of myself Inuyasha!" I argued.  
"No watch out for the demon!" yelled Miroku.  
I found myself turning around and a demon in charging.  
"Give me the jewel shard!" the demon kept on charging.  
I fell to the ground. I can't see only a voice hanging.  
"Kagome!"  
"Kagome! Wait up!" yelled a familiar voice.  
Where am I? Who's yelling? I turn around . . . Miroku!  
"Kagome!" yelled Miroku.  
"What are you doing here? Where's Inuyasha? Where's the demon?" I asked in  
a hurry  
"Who? What? Huh? Miroku said confused. "Are you ok?  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
"What do you mean where are you?" asked Miroku. "You're going to school."  
"School?!?" I yelled.  
"Want me to define it?" said Miroku sarcastically. "Anyway um... did you  
consider my question?"  
"What question?" I asked.  
"Will you go out with me Sunday?" asked Miroku.  
"Can't... um... I have to um... study for a test." I said looking down guilty.  
"How about Friday?" said Miroku still having hope.  
I couldn't lie the second time. My consciences sometimes take over me.  
"Sure . . ." I said surprised.  
"Ok pick you up at 7." said Miroku happily "So may I walk you to school?"  
"Yea sure." said Kagome "What about Inuyasha?"  
"Inuyasha?" said Miroku drowning out the name.  
"You know long white hair, funny ears, bad temper . . ." I said  
impatiently.  
"Huh? Are you seeing someone else?!?" said a shocked Miroku.  
"No, no he's your friend too, well, sort of."  
"At least I don't think I know him." Miroku searched his mind and rubs his  
chin.  
"Ok don't think so hard it might hurt you."  
"Too late." Miroku having whirls in his eyes.  
We arrived at school in a few minutes. Miroku and I went our separate ways.  
As I walked to my homeroom I see a large crowd. I rushed to see what was  
wrong. As I get closer I hear a familiar voice.  
"So then I kicked his ass for dissing my mom." said the voice.  
Then everyone laughed.  
I finally reached the front of the line.  
"Inuyasha!!!" I yelled.  
Everyone stared at me.  
"No my name is Lee but you can call me Inuyasha if you like that." He  
responded.  
"Lee?" I yelled.  
"Now you know my name, what might your name be beautiful?" he said with a  
grin.  
"Beautiful?!?" I yelled "and quit playing around. What the hell happed to  
your ears and hair?"  
Inuyasha has short hair and normal ears!  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said confused.  
I reached for his ears and pulled it...its real!  
"Ow ow ow! That actually hurt. What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his  
red ears. "Wow an aggressive girl... I like that."  
"Oh my god you are such a pervert!" I yelled. "What happened to you  
Inuyasha!?!"  
"Inuyasha?" he said, "You must have got me mixed up with another guy.'  
"Quit playing, come on we must go back to the well. I lost my jewel shard."  
I said while holding Inuyasha hand and dragging him.  
"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.  
"We have to go get Miroku and go." I responded.  
"I didn't expect you as a cutting type." said Inuyasha. "And you never  
told me your name."  
I stopped. He was serious.  
"You don't know my name Inuyasha?" I asked  
"Yea unless you tell me and my name is Lee not Inuyasha." said 'Lee'  
"Lee?" I said.  
Is he kidding or maybe I went to my present time and this is the  
reincarnation of Inuyasha!  
"Oh, sorry my name is Kagome." I said confused. "Sorry I was rude."  
A scary side of Inuyasha...the nice side. I can't believe I am saying this  
but I like the old Inuyasha better!  
"Well nice to meet you, Kagome" said Lee with a smile.  
The smile scared me. I don't remember anything. I don't remember my  
schedule. I don remember my teachers name. I don't remember anything!  
"I don't remember you in my class." I found myself saying out loud.  
"I transferred yesterday." Lee said  
"How did you get so popular?" I asked  
"Just be yourself I guess." said Lee scratching his head.  
"Kagome!" yelled a voice.  
Oh no Miroku! I have totally forgotten about the date thing.  
"Hi Kagome. May I walk you to gym?" asked Miroku.  
"Gym?!?" I totally forgot.  
"Yes gym." responded Miroku, "Oh it's you, Mr. Popular"  
"Oh and it's you Mr. Nerd." said Lee angrily.  
There's the old Inuyasha.  
"I have nothing against you so why are you stalking me" Lee said.  
Dam back to the "nice Lee".  
"For your information I wasn't stalking you. I'm here to see Kagome." said  
Miroku proudly.  
As they fight I slipped away to gym. During this whole gym time my mind was  
set on Inuyasha.  
"Kagome! Catch!" yelled one of the teammates.  
I caught the ball! I can't believe it.  
"Go Kagome run and shoot!" yelled another teammate.  
I ran and ran. The hoop was right in front of me but I froze.  
"Kagome!" yelled the coach.  
I got scared so I just threw the ball. The ball scored!  
"Way to go Kagome!" yelled the coach.  
  
Lunch . . .  
I sat where I always had sat...right in front of the window. The school lunch  
was worse as always.  
"Hey Kagome." said Lee.  
He sat down.  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
"You seem sad." said Lee  
"Well, you can say I'm homesick."  
"Homesick?"  
"Sorry I can't explain it."  
"Well if you aren't busy would you like to do something this Friday?"  
"Sorry I sort of have a date with Miroku." I said.  
"Then what about Saturday?" asked Lee.  
There was silence. Dating Inuyasha is like dating my brother!  
"Come on. Who need nerdy Miroku when you can have fun with me?" said Lee  
sarcastically.  
"Um . . . you see dating you is like dating um . . . my brother." I said.  
"Brother!?!" said Lee. "I hardly know you. "Come on I promise you a great  
time."  
"Fine, once." I responded  
"Yea!" said Lee "I mean cool."  
This is not Inuyasha at all!  
Suddenly Miroku came.  
"Hey Kagome." said Miroku.  
"Hey." I responded.  
"Oh yea, I owe you something." Lee said.  
Miroku looked confused. Lee grabbed my lunch and threw it in Miroku's face.  
"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Miroku.  
I slipped out of lunch and went home.  
  
Friday . . .  
I got dressed and waited for my awkward date.  
Ding Dong  
I opened the door.  
"Hello." Miroku said.  
"Listen I need to talk to you." I said.  
I explained everything and hoped he understood. And he did  
"Wow!" Miroku said speechlessly.  
Miroku left confused. I felt sorry for canceling the date, but I had to.  
  
Saturday . . .  
Now, my date with Inuyasha or should I say Lee.  
Lee came one hour early, but I was still in my pajamas. I told him to wait  
downstairs, an hour later I got dressed.  
"So where are we going?" I asked.  
"Oh about the movies, after the movies, I have a surprise for you." Lee  
said.  
As we walked, there was silence.  
"So . . . do you have a brother?" I asked trying to make a conversation.  
I knew that Inuyasha hated his brother.  
"Yes, but he's pretty annoying. He thinks all because he's older than me,  
he can do anything. Sometimes I just feel like killing him." Lee said.  
This sound pretty like Inuyasha.  
"But you know, most siblings want to kill each other. Probably because  
they're just like me." He said.  
We laughed, but I was disappointed by what he said.  
We arrived at the movies. Nothing really happened in the movies. I'm  
starting to think that Lee is a shy type.  
After the movies he blind folded me and then he held my hand and started  
walking.  
"You'll love this place. It's so beautiful." He said.  
He took off the blind fold and there it was.  
"The well!" I yelled.  
"I know isn't it beautiful, with flowers in the background and the full  
moon."  
We faced each other. I looked into his eyes and saw his heart. It's like I  
saw a kind hearted soul. We came closer and he touched my face. We kissed  
and . . .  
  
"Kagome!" said a voice. "Wake up your holding us up!"  
I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha. I hugged him.  
"Oh my god, it's you."  
"No seriously you are holding us up." said Inuyasha. "Probably if it wasn't  
for you ill be done collecting all the jewel shards.  
"God give her a break she was just out cold" said Miroku.  
"Who asked you!" yelled Inuyasha.  
I looked in his eyes and saw . . .  
  
END   
  
Author's note  
Sorry if you don't like this. This is my first time writing fan fiction.  
(If you have nothing good to say don't say it at all .) :P 


End file.
